lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Dueltale Chapter 2: Flowey's "Friendship"
Flowey's "Friendship" is the second chapter of the YGO-Undertale crossover commission story, Dueltale. Chapter The minute Flowey got his sentence out of his mouth, Frisk felt a pang of energy in his chest, and he could’ve sworn he could see a red glow coming from his chest. “What the?” Machi breathed, clearly in shock. “Frisk… what the heck is that inside you?” Looking down, Frisk realized the glow actually WAS there, emanating from what looked like a beating red heart made of pure energy. “That heart’s what’s called a Soul. The very culmination of your being!” Flowey told him, still smiling happily. “A Soul starts off weak, but you can boost what’s called a LV in order to make it stronger.” “LV? As in Level?” Frisk asked. “Kinda. We call it LOVE down here.” Flowey replied. “Either way, your Soul’s gonna be part of this Duel later on. Let’s get started!” Frisk nodded. Frisk LP:4000 Flowey LP:4000 “If I remember right, I draw 5 cards for my opening hand.” Frisk thought to himself, recalling the times he watched other people Duel. Going with it, he drew 5 cards from his Deck, and assumed he was right when Flowey drew 5 cards, holding them in another flower. “I’ll go first so you have an idea of what to do.” Flowey said, winking with his tongue hanging out the side. “Since I’m going first, I can’t draw this turn, but you do that at the start of every turn normally.” The flower began examining his cards, tongue hanging out in thought. “Hmmm…” A vine then managed to grab hold of one of the cards. “I Summon Botanical Girl!” The card was placed on one of the leaves on his second row (third from Frisk’s view), and a small beacon of light appeared behind Flowey, manifesting as a humanoid girl whose body was largely made out of plant material, including a massive pink flower taking up the top of her head. Stats then appeared beside her. Botanical Girl: Lv.3 WATER Plant ATK:1300/DEF:1100 “Plant-Types, huh? Can’t say I’m surprised.” Machi remarked. “They work for me.” Flowey said. “I’ll also place another card facedown.” He placed a card facedown in the row closest to him. “All right, that should do for now. Turn end. Your turn, kid!” Frisk jumped a bit, not expecting that. “Oh, okay. So I draw, right?” Flowey nodded, so Frisk drew the top card of his Deck. Scanning his hand, Frisk got a look at his cards. He had a mix of Monsters, Spells, and Traps, the monsters he had being Warrior-Typed. Despite not actually Dueling himself, Frisk knew some of the basics of the game. It was putting them into practice that was the hard part. One thing he knew for sure: A monster with higher ATK beats a monster with low ATK. “The stats are on the bottom of the cards… Yeah, there they are.” Frisk carefully read each number on the bottom before finding one that had more than the 1300, picking it from his hand. “I Summon-“ “Hang on a sec!” Flowey called out, startling him. “How many stars are on that card?” Frisk, confused, took another look and counted up the orange stars on the card. “Uh… 4.” “Oh, then you’re fine. 4 Stars means it’s Level 4.” Flowey said. “You can’t Normal Summon anything Level 5 or higher without releasing anything. Y’know, sending it from the field to the Graveyard? Level 4 or lower, though, is perfectly fine.” “You really do need a crash course, Frisk.” Machi told him. “It’s an easy rookie mistake, though. Keep it going.” Frisk nodded. “I Summon Warrior of Zera!” A beacon appeared behind Frisk, forming a dark-skinned muscular man wearing green-and-blue clothing and a horned helmet, wielding a sword whose hilt looked like a light blue demon’s face. Warrior of Zera: Lv.4 EARTH Warrior ATK:1600/DEF:1600 “Hmm, not bad!” Flowey commented. “Any other cards you want to play? You can only Normal Summon once a turn, so you can’t Normal Summon anything else.” Bad question to ask for someone who never played this game. Looking back and forth in his hand, Frisk really didn’t understand what most of the cards in his hand could do. “I don’t think so… Is this where I can attack?” “You gotta declare your Battle Phase first, Frisk.” Machi said. “Duels work in Phases. We’ll work on that later.” “Okay. I’m going into my Battle Phase!” Frisk spoke, feeling his determination. “Warrior of Zera, attack Botanical Girl!” Readying his sword, Zera charged forward and slashed his sword, slicing Botanical Girl clean down the middle and causing her image to explode into particles that backwashed over Flowey, blowing his petals a bit. Flowey LP:3600 A whistle came from Flowey. “Nice job for your first attack, kid! You inflicted battle damage!” He chirped. “You gotta get my Life Points to 0 to win, so it’s a start!” Frisk managed a nervous laugh, Machi actually having a small smile. “But now you get to see something else! Botanical Girl’s effect activates!” Frisk gulped. “Uh-oh. I forgot monsters could have effects.” “But you didn’t know how this one even worked. Not your fault!” Flowey winked with his tongue out again. “Basically, when Botanical Girl is destroyed by battle, like you just did, I can add a Plant-Type monster with 1000 or less Defense Points from my Deck to my hand.” A vine moved up and down the cards in Flowey’s Deck before pulling one out and placing it in his hand. “Simple as that for her effect.” “Okay then. I don’t have any other monsters, so my Battle Phase is over. …Monsters can only attack once a turn, right?” Flowey nodded. “Okay… I guess I’ll end my turn, then.” “Frisk, why aren’t you placing anything facedown?” Machi asked. “The other cards in your hand could be helpful for later.” “Well, I’m not sure what any of these even do, Machi.” Frisk replied. “Some of the stuff on these cards is stuff I’ve never seen before.” “You can get to that next turn! This one was just a start!” Flowey told him. “It’s my turn again, so now I can draw!” A vine drew his card. “Now I’ll Summon the monster I added: Cactus Fighter!” Flowey’s new beacon morphed into a strange bipedal creature made entirely out of differently-shaped cacti, which formed arms and legs, the head having manic yellow eyes and a large mouth. Cactus Fighter: Lv.4 EARTH Plant ATK:1900/DEF:400 “Oh no, it’s got more Attack Points than my monster!” Frisk said worriedly. “Hey, don’t fret! This is how the game’s played!” Flowey said innocently. “Dueling is the way we show LOVE to each other here in the Underground, especially through battle with our monsters. That little backwash of particles from your attack was a nice little blast of LOVE. I like to call those… ‘friendliness pellets’.” He said those two words with a wink. “Now it’s your turn… Frisk, right?” Frisk nodded. “Yup, I’m gonna show you some LOVE of my own! Battle Phase! Cactus Fighter, attack Warrior of Zera!” The strange plant began winding up its arm as if going for a punch, but instead of rushing forward, it punched the air, sending out a small wave of needles from its body. However, if Frisk had paid attention, he would’ve seen Flowey’s eye flash before tiny white petals began to blow through the wind toward Frisk. The needles pierced right into Warrior of Zera in a non-graphic fashion, causing him to turn white and explode, and the petals blew past Frisk like a miniature blizzard… …and out of nowhere, Frisk felt a sharp pain go through him. “AGH!” He groaned, slouching a bit. His Soul began beating like a real heart. Frisk LP:3600 “Frisk?” Machi asked. “You all right?” “Somethin’ happen, kid?” Flowey wondered, an eyebrow raised. “Something… hurt me.” Frisk groaned. Flowey blinked. “That’s never happened to me before! You gonna be okay?” “Yeah… I think I’ll manage.” The boy said, managing to keep his seat. “Good! Maybe another batch of friendliness pellets next turn will ease that right up! For now, though, Cactus Fighter’s effect activates, Special Summoning a Cactus Token to my field!” Cactus Fighter pointed the ground, causing a smaller cactus to grow on Flowey’s field. Cactus Token: Lv.1 EARTH Plant ATK:500/DEF:500 (Defense Mode) “Okay, turn end!” Flowey then looked at Machi. “Hey, redhead. If you want to, you can help your friend out so he knows what he’s doing.” “Okay… my turn then.” Frisk said, drawing his card. Machi walked up to him. “Lemme see what you’ve got, Frisk.” Frisk showed him his cards, Machi looking back and forth at them. He pointed at one. “Summon this one.” Frisk nodded, taking the card. “I Summon Celtic Guardian!” Frisk’s new monster emerged as an elven man in armor and brown clothing, wielding a sword. Celtic Guardian: Lv.4 EARTH Warrior ATK:1400/DEF:1200 “Now use this card.” Machi said, pointing at another one. “It’ll give you a power boost.” “I activate the Spell Card: Big Bang Blow.” The hand that held Guardian’s sword suddenly became engulfed in a fiery blue aura that spread back over Celtic Guardian as an orange fiery aura. “This card equips to Celtic Guardian and increases his Attack Points by 400.” Celtic Guardian ATK:1800 “It’s not enough to beat the stronger one, but go for the weaker one.” Machi told him, making Frisk look at him with confusion. “Trust me, it’s worth it.” “Right.” Frisk replied. “Celtic Guardian, attack the Cactus Token!” Tightening his grip on his sword, Celtic Guardian leapt into the air and, with a point of his sword at the smaller cactus, shot toward it while clad in the orange flames like a missile, the blue flames covering his sword. The sword pierced right through the token and incinerated it, causing another wave of friendliness pellets to wash back over Flowey. Flowey LP:2300 “Huh? I took damage from that?” Flowey wondered. “My monster was in Defense Mode!” “True, but that’s part of the effect of Big Bang Blow.” Machi informed Flowey. “When a monster equipped with Big Bang Blow inflicts piercing damage, which basically means it calculates damage using your monster’s Defense Points, which normally doesn’t happen.” “Hm! Nice play!” Flowey chirped. “Unlike Frisk, I’ve Dueled before, so I know what I’m doing.” Machi said before going back to Frisk’s hand, pointing at a card. “Place this one facedown.” Frisk took the card, holding it near his Spell & Trap Zone, then flipping it so the back was face-up. “Uh, like this?” He asked, placing it in the slot, causing a face-down card to appear on his field. Machi gave him a thumbs-up, making him smile a bit. “Turn end.” “Then I’ll draw!” Flowey said, drawing a card. “I Summon World Carrotweight Champion!” Another beacon formed a strange creature whose entire body was made out of carrots, with its head shaped exactly like a carrot. It was also wearing blue armor, as well as a belt with a “V” on it. World Carrotweight Champion: Lv.4 DARK Plant ATK:1900/DEF:0 “Battle Phase! Cactus Fighter, attack his Celtic Guardian!” Flowey gave a wink as the cactus swung its arm around again, firing another blast of needles that struck Celtic Guardian and destroying him, causing another burst of white petals to blow back at Frisk. At the blizzard flew by him, another pang of pain went through him, causing his Soul to beat faster. Frisk LP:3500 Machi’s eyes widened. ‘It happened again!’ “Cactus Fighter’s effect activates again, giving me yet another Cactus Token!” Another cactus grew out of the ground on Flowey’s field. “But now that you don’t have any monsters on your field… I can attack your Life Points directly! Go for it, Carrotweight!” Letting out a hollow groan, Carrotweight pointed one of its cone-shaped arms at Frisk, firing it off like a missile. As the carrot spun in the air, another wave of friendliness pellets kicked up and billowed toward Frisk as well. The carrot passed harmlessly through him like a hologram, but as the petals flew by Frisk, more pain hit him, making him yell in pain and fall over, making him brace himself with one hand, clutching his beating Soul with his other hand while panting heavily. Frisk LP:1600 “Frisk!” Machi cried, rushing to his comrade’s side. “Aw, come on, don’t tell me you’re in poor health!” Flowey chided playfully. “If you keep dropping like that, you won’t get enough LOVE!” A vine took another card from his hand. “I’ll set another card facedown. Turn end!” Frisk slowly tried to get to his feet, staggering a bit. “It… It hurts…” He groaned, his Soul beating furiously. A glare in his eyes, Machi couldn’t stand watching Frisk suffer, clenching his fist. “…Move over, Frisk.” “Huh?” Frisk asked, looking back at him. “I said ‘move over’.” The redhead repeated, dragging Frisk away from the leaves that made up his field. “I’m taking over for you.” “You sure you wanna do that, redhead?” Flowey asked. “Your Soul’s gonna be connected to this Duel if you do, y’know!” “That’s fine by me.” Machi said, taking a seat where Frisk once sat. “Frisk’s in no condition to Duel right now.” He held a hand out to Frisk. “Give me your cards, Frisk. You just rest for now.” Frisk blinked at him, but nodded. “O-Okay…” He said weakly, slowly handing Machi his hand. The minute the cards touched him, Machi felt a pang go through his own chest. Looking down, he saw a pink heart visible on his own chest, beating steadily with a pink glow. “So this is my Soul, huh?” Machi mused, turning to Flowey. “Fine by me, then. I draw!” He drew his card. “I Summon Evocator Chevalier!” His beacon revealed a human man dressed in red armor, wielding a sword in one hand and trailing fire behind him with the other. Evocator Chevalier: Lv.4 FIRE Warrior/Gemini ATK:1900/DEF:900 “Next, I equip Chevalier with the Spell Card Lightning Blade!” A lightning bolt shot down from nowhere and struck Chevalier’s sword, causing it to morph into a wider blade with a golden X-shaped hilt, electricity crackling all over the blade. “This gives my monster a much-needed boost: 800 Attack Points!” Evocator Chevalier ATK:2700 “Oh, boy.” Flowey simply said, his petals drooping a bit. “Be careful, Machi.” Frisk told him, Machi nodding back at him. “Battle Phase! Chevalier, attack his Cactus Fighter!” Machi ordered. Bringing his fiery hand to his new sword, Chevalier channeled the flames into the weapon, creating an electric blaze that even began to spread back over his arm. Narrowing his eyes, Chevalier charged forward and lanced Cactus Fighter right through the middle, spreading the shocking inferno through its body and eradicating it, sending another blast of petals back at Flowey. Flowey LP:1500 ‘This guy really knows what he’s doing. I might have to step up my game a bit.’ Flowey thought to himself, shaking off the backwash. “Turn end.” Machi stated. “Okay… my draw!” Flowey drew his card. “And I’ll start by activating the Continuous Spell Card Seed Cannon!” Part of the ground was broken through as a prickly plant grew, eventually developing a spiky orange bulb. “After that, I Summon this card: Artillery Grower!” Another beacon appeared on Flowey’s side, this time morphing into what appeared to be some kind of metal flower pot with a water source beneath it, the whole apparatus on wheels… only the pot then tipped over to reveal a barrel made of soil, looking like the end of a cannon. Artillery Grower: Lv.4 FIRE Plant ATK:0/DEF:1500 “And since I Summoned a Plant-Type monster, my Seed Cannon gets a Plant Counter!” One of the bulb’s five petals gained a black spot as the bulb grew slightly larger. Seed Cannon: 1 Plant Counter “Now, just to give you a little blast of LOVE yourself, redhead, I activate Seed Cannon’s effect!” Flowey said, smirking. “By sending it to the Graveyard, you take 500 points of damage for each Plant Counter on it! There’s only one, but 500 damage is good enough for a tiny taste!” Seed Cannon’s bulb began to shake, the shaking growing more and more violent until the bulb burst, unleashing a small storm of seeds as bullets. At the same time, Flowey winked again, kicking up another small wave of friendliness pellets that flew toward Machi. The redhead merely stared as the seeds shot toward him, but as the friendliness pellets started to fly toward him, he waited… before quickly getting off his knees and diving out of their path, causing them to fly harmlessly past him. Machi LP:900 Flowey, who had done nothing but smile prior to this point, finally changed expression, looking rather annoyed with half-lidded eyes. “Hey, buddy… you missed them. We’ll try that again in a while, shall we?” “Don’t quit your day job.” Machi snarked. “Make your move.” A bit of mumbling was heard from Flowey, but it was under his breath, so neither Frisk nor Machi could hear them. “…Continuous Trap, activate! Overdoom Line! Continuous Spell, activate! Miracle Fertilizer!” Flowey’s facedown flipped up alongside another card materializing on the field. “I’ll use Miracle Fertilizer first, which lets my re-Summon my Cactus Fighter from the Graveyard!” The Spell Card glowed, causing a bunch of grass to immediately grow from the ground, and a green beacon rose from it that caused the bipedal cactus to return. “Because I did, Overdoom Line activates! Since I Special Summoned a Plant-Type monster from the Graveyard, it gains 1000 Attack Points!” The Trap then glowed, causing Cactus to gain a dark aura, its eyes going even more manic than normal. Cactus Fighter ATK:2900 “Battle Phase! Cactus Fighter, take back the advantage and knock out his Chevalier!” Winding up its arm, Cactus Fighter launched another wave of needles toward the electrically-charged flame warrior, Flowey kicking up another wave of pellets. Machi narrowed his eyes. “Trap, activate! Negate Attack!” His facedown flipped up, and his Soul also glowed, creating a pink energy shield in front of him. “This card stops your attack cold and ends your Battle Phase right here, not that you could do anything else to me anyway.” The needles and friendliness pellets smashed against the barrier, but quickly dissolved into nothingness. Flowey’s eye twitched a bit. “Uh, redhead… Why are you keeping my friendliness pellets away from you? That’s how you get LOVE down here, y’know!” “I don’t want your friendliness pellets, nor do I want what you’re calling LOVE.” Machi retorted. “If you can’t tell, I don’t trust you after what happened to Frisk.” The flower went silent for a moment, his mouth twitching. “…I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” He said, starting to sound actually rather ticked off by this point. “I activate Artillery Grower’s effect.” The pot cannon began to rumble before firing a low-power shot at the ground, firing a large seed that quickly burrowed into the ground. “Once per turn, I can activate Seed Cannon from my Graveyard, but I can’t send it there again this turn.” The seed quickly grew into the spiky plant with the orange bulb. “I’ll also switch Carrotweight to Defense Mode and place another card facedown. Turn end.” The carrot human knelt down and crossed its arms in front of its body as another facedown formed on Flowey’s field. “My turn then. I draw.” Machi said simply, drawing his card. “Since Evocator Chevalier is a Gemini Monster, I can Normal Summon it while it’s on the field, giving it an effect.” Chevalier’s flames turned blue from the second Normal Summon. “Now I equip Chevalier with another Equip Spell: Legendary Blade.” The burning warrior held out his other hand, causing a new sword with a wide blade and a triangular gold hilt to form. “This card gives it 300 Attack and Defense Points, but it’s not staying for long.” Machi pointed forward. “I activate Chevalier’s new effect. By sending the equipped Legendary Blade to the Graveyard, I can instantly destroy a card you control.” Chevalier’s flames consumed its new sword, turning it into a blade made of flame. “I’ll get rid of your Overdoom Line! Crush it!” Letting out a yell, Chevalier threw the fire sword forward, lancing right through Flowey’s Trap and consuming it in flames, burning it to a crisp. Flowey let out a low growl. “Wow, Machi. That was a cool move.” Frisk said. With Overdoom gone, the dark aura faded from Cactus Fighter. Cactus Fighter ATK:1900 “This is what happens when you’ve Dueled before. Maybe one day you’ll be this good.” Machi replied. “Battle Phase! Chevalier, attack Artillery Grower and end this Duel!” Charging his flames with Lighting Blade’s electricity, Chevalier charged forward and leapt into the air, eyes locked on the cannon-like pot. “Trap, activate! Shift! Your attack target is changed to World Carrotweight Champion!” Flowey cried as his face-down flipped up. As the Trap glowed, Chevalier’s eyes moved to the carrot humanoid before changing to dive at it, slicing it in two and obliterating it. Watching this move, Frisk noticed something… off this time. “Hey… Why didn’t any friendliness pellets come out?” He asked. Machi rose an eyebrow, looking around. “Hmm… Good point, Frisk.” He turned to Flowey. “Where are your little pellets this time?” Flowey merely turned away with a “hmph!” look, making Machi snort. “Fine. Be that way. I place one card facedown. Turn end.” A facedown emerged on his field. “I draw!” Flowey drew his card, grimacing as he did. ‘Gehhh… This is so not what I wanted!’ “I switch Artillery Grower to Defense Mode!” His pot cannon had a dome close over the barrel. “After that, I activate Miracle Fertilizer to re-Summon my World Carrotweight Champion!” Another patch of grass grew due to the Spell Card’s glow, and from the beacon, the carrot human returned, its arms crossed in front of each other. Because another Plant-Type monster was Summoned, Seed Cannon’s bulb grew again with a black spot appearing. Seed Cannon: 1 Plant Counter “And now I’ll activate Seed Cannon’s effect to hit you with 500 more points of damage!” The flower cannon began to shake violently once more as the bulb was close to bursting. “Now this time, buddy, hold really still… and let my burst of LOVE strike you!” Flowey cried before winking, kicking up a small storm of friendliness pellets just as Seed Cannon burst open, unloading another shower of bullet seeds. Narrowing his eyes, Machi quickly stood from his kneeling stance. “Don’t even think you can touch me with those!” He countered, waiting until just the right moment before going into a sideways leap while spinning his body like a top, effortlessly dodging the pellets as they flew by, completely ignoring the ultimately harmless seed bullets. Machi LP:400 If Flowey actually had a human face, he probably would’ve had a tic mark to go along with his actually angry look, but Frisk and Machi could easily picture it either way. “Is this a joke? Are you braindead?” He griped. “RUN. INTO. MY. SHOTS!!!!” “Shots?” Frisk asked. “You’re trying to shoot Machi?” That feeling of “I wish I had a foot to shove in my mouth” hit Flowey hard, making him look and forth nervously. “Uh… Yeah, shots! Shots of my friendliness pellets!” He quickly said with an unconvincing laugh. “I’m trying to show you some LOVE here, and you’re just letting it go by like it’s poison! What’s the matter with you?” “You’re getting pretty angry because I’m not taking them, I see.” Machi mused. “Why so defensive of that, you cheeky little weed?” Another low growl escaped Flowey’s mouth. “Why you… Artillery Grower’s effect activates, re-activating Seed Cannon from my Graveyard!” The cannon opened the dome and shot another seed at the ground before closing again, the seed growing into a copy of the weaponized bulb. “I place one card facedown!” His only card appeared, leaving his hand empty. “Turn end!” “My draw then!” Machi said, drawing his card. “Looks like you didn’t fall for my bluff after all.” Flowey rose an eyebrow. “I activate my facedown: Mystical Space Typhoon!” The card flipped up, causing a cyclone to billow from the card. “This card automatically destroys 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field, so your facedown is wasted.” The tornado swept up Flowey’s facedown, which was Pollinosis, and obliterated it, Flowey staring at the remains with wide eyes. “Next I activate the Spell Card I just drew: Swords at Dawn. This card lets me equip an Equip Spell Card from my Graveyard to an appropriate monster. So I’ll give Chevalier back his Legendary Blade.” The card glowed as a light blue portal opened in mid-air next to the burning warrior, letting him reach in and grab the simple sword. “But like before, I’ll be using it as ammo for Chevalier’s effect, using it to destroy your Carrotweight Champion!” Once more, Chevalier turned the sword into a burning image of a sword and chucked it forward, the sword piercing right through Carrotweight and incinerating it. However, the sword also went through to Miracle Fertilizer, causing it to burn into nothingness as well. “Huh? That card got destroyed, too?” Frisk wondered. “Oh yeah, I remember now.” Machi said with his fingers to his chin, making Frisk look at him. “Miracle Fertilizer automatically destroys itself if a monster Summoned by it is sent to the Graveyard.” Flowey said nothing, looking down at the ground. Machi smirked. “Guess that left you with no options. Chevalier, attack his Cactus Fighter!” Charging his body with Lightning Blade’s electricity, Chevalier charged forward and sliced the cactus twice in an X-shape, shocking its entire body before it exploded. Another wave of friendliness pellets kicked up from the attack, and this time, as they backwashed against Flowey, a reaction was finally had. “GYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!” He screamed in a blood-curdling tone as the pellets actually struck his body, one of them even taking off a petal. When the storm stopped, Flowey was limply bent backwards, his face not visible to the two humans. Flowey LP:700 Everything became eerily quiet as Frisk and Machi just watched Flowey lay there, silent and unmoving. Frisk gulped. “Is… Is he okay?” “So that’s how it is.” Machi said. “Those pellets of his are actually harmful. No wonder you were hurt whenever they hit you, Frisk.” Frisk’s skin paled a bit as Machi sighed. “It’s a good thing I jumped in when I did. Who knows what would’ve happened to you?” “Yeah… thanks, Machi.” Frisk told him. “You saved me there.” Machi merely shrugged his shoulders. “Nothin’ to it. I just didn’t trust that flower.” He then looked at Flowey. “If you’re still awake over there, hopefully you’ve still got some fight in you. Turn end.” Shaking, Flowey moved himself around so he was now facing them, his petals still covering his face. A vine drew his next card without him saying anything… and then a laugh came from him. A pained, distorted, evil chuckle. “You… knew…” His petals slowly moved… revealing a completely changed face, with nothing but white pinpricks for eyes and a mouth that appeared to have been sewn shut, then re-opened. Frisk and Machi jumped in horror at the sight of this. “You know what’s going on here, don’t you?” Flowey’s voice had distorted to an incredible degree, sounding high, scratchy, and with an audible distortion, not even close to the voice he once spoke with. “You know that I gave you a Deck that was supposed to be useless so I could crush you and take your Soul. You just didn’t say anything. You just wanted to see me suffer.” “W-What are you talking about?!” Frisk cried. “I didn’t even think anything was wrong before!” “No use talking your way out of your punishment now.” Flowey said with a giggle. “I’m going to do what I should’ve done in the first place!” His vine held the card he drew in front of him. “By sending Gigaplant from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon World Carrotweight Champion from my Graveyard!” A purple portal opened up, revealing the humanoid veggie once more. “And because I Summoned another Plant-Type monster… my Seed Cannon gets the Plant Counter it needs to finish you off!” The spiky bulb grew larger, the telltale black spot appearing. Seed Cannon: 1 Plant Counter “Crud…! I didn’t think he’d get that kind of play!” Machi cried. “Guess that’s what you get for acting all high and mighty, hotshot!” Flowey jeered. “Your Souls are mine now!” “Wh-Why are you doing this?!” Frisk cried, getting to his feet. “We didn’t want to hurt you or anything! Honest!” Flowey chuckled once more, but as he did, his voice steadily lowered in pitch, coming to a point where it almost a growl. “You idiot…” His voice, deep as could be, told him before his face changed before their eyes, a mouth full of pearly white teeth in a sick grin showing, the pinpricks in his eyes gone, leaving only blackness within. “In this world, it’s kill or be killed. You think I would miss an opportunity like this…? Seed Cannon’s effect activates!” As the spiky plant bulged, Flowey’s face morphed back to the sewn mouth and pinprick eyes, and a flash appeared in one eye before waves upon waves of the white petal-like bullets appeared all around Frisk and Machi, surrounding them on all sides and arranged in rings. “The Duel was fun, at least… but the time of sentiments has passed.” His grin seemed to stretch even wider as his next word echoed throughout the cave. Die. Twisting back to the blank eyes, Flowey let out a blood-curdling, almost clown-like laugh as the bullet rings began to slowly close in on the two humans. Frisk and Machi tried to back away from them, but eventually they hit each other’s back, leaving them no room to move. Flowey’s laugh became even more maniacal, watching with wide eyes as the bullets got closer… “Hallowed Life Barrier, go!” Out of nowhere, a card shot forward and hovered above Frisk and Machi, giving a pink glow that projected a transparent blue barrier, which completely absorbed all the bullets, leaving the two humans untouched. Flowey’s jaw dropped, but as he turned around, he came face-to-face with only a fireball, which blasted him clear off his roots, screaming as he vanished into the darkness of the cave. Frisk and Machi just stared into the darkness, stunned at what had just happened, but then, a soft feminine voice spoke: “What a terrible creature, torturing such poor innocent youths.” “Good thing we got here when we did, or things would’ve been ugly.” Another voice, male this time, said afterward. Frisk and Machi turned to face their saviors… having to look up at them. “How’s it goin’, kids?” “Ah, do not be afraid… my children.” Category:Fanfiction Chapters